Solid-state memory has led to the development of so-called Solid-State Drives (SSDs). SSDs can replace or supplement other types of drives such as electromechanical drives. In comparison to an electromechanical drive, a SSD may provide faster read/write times, less noise, less power consumption and greater reliability (e.g., shock, temperature, etc.). With respect to data writing and data reading, further improvements over electromechanical drives can be made through various controller architectures that increase parallelism. For example, a SSD NAND controller may include a number of channels that allow for simultaneous control of individual NAND chips. Such approaches allow for faster performance and can be beneficial as bus speeds increase (consider, e.g., a 6 Gbps Serial ATA bus).
As discussed below, various issues can arise during use of solid-state memory. Some of these issues can make certain approaches to increasing performance counterproductive. As described herein, various exemplary technologies can address such issues and help ensure that efforts to increase performance of SSDs can be realized.